The present invention relates to an electromagnet for an electric switching device, particularly safety switch or circuit breaker, which includes a movable armature and a magnetic core.
Armatures and magnetic cores of the electromagnets of safety switches are formed of laminations assembled into packs and connected to each other by rivets.
Electromagnets of the foregoing type are usually utilized in mass production for switching devices of various types. Various switching devices require, depending on their structure, size and output, different electromagnets. However efforts have been made to standardize such electromagnets.
The manufacture of electromagnets for electric switches is usually very expensive because special cutting tools or punching tools are required for making armatures, on the one hand, and magnetic cores, on the other hand. Furthermore, huge storage spaces are required for storing tools for making electromagnets of various sizes and constructions. Furthermore, rivets utilized for holding laminations in a pack have been differently positioned for the armature and the magnetic core so that different riveting stations have been required for manufacturing armatures and magnetic cores.